


It feels like flying

by loveroflightandsun



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Zenit St. Petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveroflightandsun/pseuds/loveroflightandsun
Summary: After their win against Spartak, Artem and Sardar decide to use their short time together before the winter break to celebrate.
Relationships: Sardar Azmoun/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 3





	It feels like flying

They did it. They won against Spartak. Artem was still buzzing from the win. Especially after having scored himself. And of course, his wonderful, brilliant boy had scored. Sardar. Oh, how he adored him. He had missed his pretty boy so much on the pitch and now he was finally back. He had been incredible in the last few games and Artem sometimes couldn’t believe that he was still his.

Sardar will be flying to Iran in the morning and they won’t be able to see each other for the next three weeks until their training camp in Dubai. Artem tries not to think about it. This is the part he hates about the winter break. Of course, he’s happy to be with his family and friends for Christmas but there’s just something missing. Or rather someone. He will deal with those thoughts come morning though. Tonight, he will make the most of the short time he has with his beautiful man.

As soon as they enter Artem’s apartment, he pulls Sardar with him towards the bedroom. Sardar follows him, laughing at his eagerness.

“Someone’s impatient tonight, huh?” He says with a smirk.

Artem just pulls him into his lap, kissing him to shut him up. Sardar moans into the kiss and grinds his hips down, grabbing fists of Artem’s shirt. Artem pulls him even closer with a hand on his hip, the other buried in his long hair, deepening the kiss. They make out like that for some time until they have to break the kiss to catch their breath.

Sardar is looking at him with half lidded eyes, still grinding his hips down now and then. Artem can feel his semi through his sweatpants. Without warning Sardar pushes his shoulders making him fall back on the bed with Sardar on top of him. He is grinning down at Artem with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You know, Baby, I’ve been playing so good the last few games and I’m currently the top scorer in the league, I should be rewarded. Don’t you think?”

He rolls his hips and Artem can’t help but moan. God, Sardar is so hot when he’s being confident. And he’s looking at him with those bedroom eyes, his hair in disarray from where Artem grabbed it, his lips swollen and shiny red from kissing. He looks so beautiful Artem gets lost looking at him for a moment.

“I’m already on top of you. I think it should stay that way tonight, hm?”

Sardar says with smirk before he leans down to kiss Artem again, rubbing their dicks together through their sweatpants. Artem is fully hard now, slowly soaking his boxers with precum and Sardar, being on top, can clearly feel it. He leans back with a bright smile on his pretty face.

“I see someone likes that idea?” he asks with a raised eyebrow.

Artem can only nod through a moan because Sardar starts softly stroking his dick trough his pants before standing up and undressing quickly. He stands in front of Artem in only his boxers and gently pulls off Artem’s pants too.

“Take your shirt off and turn around for me, Babe” he says, licking his lips.

Artem complies immediately. Ripping his shirt off and laying down on his stomach in the middle of his big bed. He can hear Sardar rummaging in his bedside drawer, searching for lube. He’s been with Artem so many times by now, that he knows his apartment nearly as good as his own.

The bed gently dips when Sardar climbs on top of him, settling his legs on either side of Artem and stroking down his back, starting at his shoulders and ending by grabbing his ass with both hands.

“Hmm… so strong, Tyoma, but tonight you’re all mine, right? Tonight, I can do whatever I want with you, right?”

“I’m always yours, my love.” Artem answers, slightly muffled by the mattress.

He feels so comfortable in this moment. Completely relaxed because he trusts Sardar to make them both feel good.

Sardar starts kissing down his spine, ending just above Artem’s ass, stroking it almost reverently. He slowly leans down, his breath tickling the sensitive skin, before carefully spreading Artem’s ass cheeks, blowing on his entrance and giving it a tentative lick. Artem moans lowly, clenching the sheets in his hands. Sardar begins rimming him in earnest now. Sucking at his hole and penetrating it with his tongue, massaging his ass with both hands. It doesn’t take long and Artem is a moaning mess, humping the mattress to get some friction on his dick.

“Please, Sardar, Baby, please… please.”

Artem keeps begging and Sardar complies, knowing what he’s asking for, even if he’s not really able to ask for it at the moment. He stops rimming him to look for the little bottle of lube, squeezing a bit on his fingers before letting the bottle drop somewhere beside him on the bed. Sardar carefully starts opening him up. Making sure Artem is loose and comfortable before adding a second and shortly after that a third finger. Artem is moaning constantly by now, hiding his face in the pillow and clenching the sheets so hard in his hands that Sardar is afraid that they might rip any moment.

“Shh, Tyoma, I’ve got you. I think you’re ready now, what do you think, hm?”

He says before pulling his fingers out, getting rid of his boxers and picking up the little bottle of lube again to spread some on his dick. Artem is beyond words by now and only nods, turning his head to the side to look at Sardar. His eyes are glassy, his lips swollen and red from where he bit them to keep the moans at bay. Sardar can’t help but lean down to kiss him, his dick twitching at the sight before him.

“Relax, Babe, I’m gonna make you feel good. I promise, Tyoma.”

He slowly enters him, always making sure he’s comfortable. They don’t do this very often. Most of the time Sardar is more than happy to get fucked by Artem. Seeing him like this though is something else. This huge and strong man being reduced to moans because of him is intoxicating.

Sardar starts moving as soon as he’s sure that Artem is good. Pulling out almost completely before pushing back in, setting a slow but deep rhythm. He puts his elbows beside Artem’s head, nearly laying completely on top of him, and kisses behind his ear. Artem meets him thrust for thrust, groaning deeply whenever Sardar hits that sport just right.

They’re both panting hard by now and Sardar knows Artem is close, his moans getting higher and his rhythm getting sloppy. He’s close himself, feeling the orgasm build up. He sits up, kneeling behind Artem now and pulling him with him by his hips, fucking him hard and fast now.

“Sar..Sardar, I’m… I’m… I’m gonna… please touch me. Please don’t stop.”

Sardar lets go of his hips and takes his dick in one hand, jerking it in time with his thrusts. Artem gives a deep groan, before coming all over Sardar’s hand and the sheets beneath him. It only takes Sardar a couple more thrust before he’s coming as well, spilling deep inside Artem and collapsing half on top of him.

It takes a while until their breathing has returned to normal When it does, Sardar carefully pulls out, kissing Artem’s shoulder when he inhales sharply. He cleans them up with a wet washcloth and strips the dirty sheets off the bed before putting both in the laundry. Returning to Artem putting sheets back on the bed before climbing in and getting comfortable under the covers.

When Artem spots him leaning against the doorframe with a big smile on his face he can’t help but smile too, lifting the covers and beckoning for Sardar to come join him.

He pulls his pretty boy close, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling deeply. Sardar just cuddles closer to him and kisses his chest, right over his heart.

“Goodnight, Tyoma”

“Goodnight, my love. I’m going to miss you the next three weeks.”

Sardar lifts his head to look at Artem, giving him a soft kiss.

“I’ll miss you too. I’ll call every day, just like last year. I promise.”

Artem gives him a soft smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Tyoma.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> You can find me on tumblr: loveroflightandsun


End file.
